


Compromise

by Littleshebear



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cockwarming, Dominant/Submissive, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Kink, Kinktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleshebear/pseuds/Littleshebear
Summary: I had every intention of partaking in kinktober but my writing muse deserted me. I did however get one prompt done. So here we go. Steelponcho (Zavala/Hawthorne), PWP, D/s dynamic, grown ups only and so on.Suraya wants to play but Zavala needs to work. They reach a kinky, cock-warming compromise.





	Compromise

“Do you need a break?” Zavala addresses the poncho-clad woman kneeling under his desk, mouth wrapped around his cock.

“Mm-mm,” Suraya states in the negative, keeping her mouth closed over his increasingly painful erection. She slides her lips up and off him, takes a deep breath and looks up at him with a playful, challenging look in her eyes. “Do you?” She keeps her eyes fixed on his, grips the base of his cock in one hand then drags her tongue up the underside.

“Ah-ah!” Zavala warns. “Remember what we agreed?” 

“Yes Sir,” she mumbles, quiet, subservient but not quite as remorseful as he’d like. She’s playing by the rules but only just.

Zavala has a mountain of paperwork to get through before an evening Consensus engagement that neither of them can wriggle out of but Suraya wants to play and will not be denied. A compromise was reached. She could keep him on edge for as long as his work took and she could amuse herself how she liked but there was to be no movement; no sucking, no licking, no jerking. 

He suppresses a groan as that wet warmth envelops him again but he can’t stop himself hissing sharply through his teeth when she swallows reflexively, causing her tongue to ripple along his cock.

He clears his throat and ignores the vibrations that are undoubtedly caused by her muffled laughter. In any other situation he’d discipline her but he’s so busy. Suraya wraps one arm around his hips and seemingly settles for the time being. He concentrates on budget allocation figures while trying to ignore the fact that he can see her free hand slipping between her legs in his peripheral vision.

He spends a good fifteen minutes or so reviewing a submission from Dead Orbit arguing in favour funding of deep space exploration vessels when she whimpers softly and can’t help herself from bobbing on his cock. His eyelids flutter shut and he places a hand on the back of her head to steady her. 

“I know I told you that you could amuse yourself within reason, Pet,” he tells her, swallowing thickly, “but try to contain yourself. I still have work to do.”

She pushes his hand away and releases his cock with a satisfied exhale. “Sorry,” she says, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth, “Couldn’t help it. Can we change it up?”

Zavala sighs and acquieses, beckoning her upwards. She stands and appreciates that Zavala’s gaze trails down her poncho to the bare legs beneath it. He supposes that she’s completely bare under that garment and she wants him to know it. 

“Come on then,” he pats his lap and she accepts the invitation gladly, albeit carefully, angling his still hard cock into her undeniably wet pussy. She sinks down easily; her, how to put it? Extra curricular activities making it easy for her. She makes the most of the sensations, making obvious eye contact with Zavala as she settles in and on him. She keeps her end of the bargain, she doesn’t move once he’s sheathed inside her. She merely wraps her arms around his neck and settles against him with a happy sigh. 

He wraps one arm around her waist and uses the other to scroll through his tablet to organise the innumerable Consensus and Vanguard requests he needs to consider.

Suraya settles against him, getting comfortable, as he scrolls through various budgetary requests. He rejects most out of hand as just testing him as new acting head of the Consensus, just seeing what they can get away with. He pauses on the more reasonable requests. He assumes that Suraya has nodded off in his lap, seeing as she has relaxed into his embrace and fallen silent. That is, until he moves to approve one particular budget allocation.

“That’s wrong,” she stirs and relinquishes one hand from her embrace around his neck to point at his tablet, “They said five percent at the meeting, now they’re asking seven? I call bullshit.”

“Are you sure?” He tenses up. Is he concerned at his attention to the budget allocation, or is she distracting him? He waits a moment and yes, he feels the unmistakable sensation of her gripping him with her pelvic floor muscles. He resolves to ignore that because it doesn’t mean she’s wrong and as it turns out, no, she’s not wrong. Turns out she’s the perfect business and political partner, even mid-coitus.

“Okay…” He messages back the Dead Orbit representative for clarification on their funding request while Suraya reflexively clenches and unclenches her pussy around his cock. “Suraya, this is very distracting.” 

“What?” She whines into his neck. “I’m not moving, I’m not wriggling. You never said anything about this.” 

“You’re incorrigible. Do your worst,” he insists as he replies to the rest of the messages in his inbox. He does his best to ignore her rhythmic, clenching and relaxing around his cock. 

He eventually tosses his tablet on the desk in front of them as he must admit, his Pet has broken no rules and thus, should be rewarded. 

“Are you done?” Suraya asks breathlessly, arms still looped around his neck. 

“One more item on the agenda,” he tells her, slipping his fingers between her legs. He finds her clit and begins circle it gently. “You’re allowed to move now, Pet,” he whispers into her ear.

She immediately begins grinding against him, moaning at his attentions. For a brief moment, he thinks it unfair, she’s had the freedom to pleasure herself while he busied himself with Consensus boredom but that soon falls away as she begins to keen with pleasure in his ear. He rejects such jealous notions and thrusts up into her, causing her whimpers to give way to yelps of pleasure. She places her hand over his, urging him to rub her clit more insistently. 

He sighs happily as she finds another orgasm (he’s not sure how many it has been for her tonight but this is the first since he’s been buried in her cunt), so it isn’t long after that he follows her, spilling himself deep inside her.

They remain, her cuddled up in his lap, him panting into the side of her neck, fingers between her thighs. Eventually, he musters the energy to raise his head.

“Okay, we need to move,” he says reluctantly.

“No,” she replies, emphatically, her head lolling back on his shoulder.

“It’s the Consensus Mixer,” Zavala points out, “We can’t just not show.”

Suraya takes the deepest of deep breaths and eases herself off his lap. “Fine. I’m going for a shower.” She shrugs off her poncho and dumps it unceremoniously on the floor. “You coming?” She asks, looking back seductively over her shoulder.

Zavala watches her and smirks to himself. It seems she was utterly naked under there it’s clear what she has always wanted. He can’t be angry with her. It isn’t like he’s not still hard.


End file.
